wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Druzy
Coding compiled by Luke DRUZY You know that dragoness. The one that thinks Oceana Grande was the best thing since, well, music. "Bad Guy" was only good when Justin Beaver sang over it. She thinks kpop boys are hot but wouldn't admit it. She was a basic girl before it was popular. She turned Vsco because it was popular. She turns up her nose at hypebeast but secretly owns a knockoff Supreme hoodie. She has no mane so she wears scrunchies on her wrists and horns instead. She's not perfect. But she needs to fit in. And sometimes it takes a little bit of black magic. LOOKS In every detail, every little pixel, in every single piece of design you can spot a dragon who sincerely wants to be beautiful. Any sign of her preteen-egirl/emo angst wiped clean by her new VSCO friends and the new longing for a boyfriend. Druzy takes little pride in her appearance yet strives to improve it nonetheless. Her build is chunky much to her dismay and friends' amusement. She takes after MudWing father in her body type. Unused muscles give her a soft, inviting look, rather than the rock-hard intimidation she wishes she had over her clumsy limbs. Her talons are just a bit too small to support her weight, causing her to trip comically while doing something as simple as walking. It makes sports hopeless to her, trapping her in and endless cycle of keto diets and ice-cream-tub-eating wallowing when the diets fail. Druzy will probably stay her lovable round self for gods know how long. Her snout is round yet long, rather doglike. Her peony-pink nose dots its end in a cute heart shape, with the added makeup to keep the heart shape bold. Druzy tries to ignore the snickers from Wisty that it makes her look like an egirl. Her horns are short and thick, a sort of orange-peach, a shade slightly darker than her bright orange mainscales. Her horns, claws, and dull spikes the same colour. Her eyes are a bright lime green with sun-yellow flecks in them, black winged eyliner and mascara outlining them sharply. Once again, to her annoyance, the wings do not make her an egirl. Druzy just wants her eyes to stand out. Her underbelly is a rich, lavish purple, with a subtle matte sheen enhanced by ungodly amounts makeup. Soft pink petal-shaped speckles are scattered across it, a bit like stars forming in the dusk. Envious glances at her "galaxy aesthetic underbelly" fill her with a genuine smug satisfaction. The only SkyWing genes that somehow pushed through in the little gene pool are her huge wings, SkyWing-esque diamond scale pattern and slightly longer-than-average neck and tail just barely making the gracefulness cut. Druzy's wing membranes are a bold yet light fuchsia with a subtle gradient to light pink near the ends. The wings themselves are large enough to support her weight, the muscles not getting in the way. She often flies long distances, making her wings strong and capable. Still... beauty is not a thing she feels she has naturally. Beauty is for skinny SwiftWings like Wisty, not for fat hybrids like Druzy. However, there is one way she could improve... Accessories. To be specific, VSCO fashion. A dozen scrunchies in varying shades of purple and blue adorn just her front wrists and horns alone. Tiny sea-green turtle stud earrings bejewel her ears, showing her "undying" love for the endangered sea creatures. Desolate-looking friendship anklets she braided for herself wrap loosely around her right back ankle. A stretchy seashell choker constricts her neck, almost stretched to the breaking point. A fake baby-blue Kanken rests heavily on her shoulders, complete with a red-white-and-blue hydroflask inside. Finally, she often wears a oversized brown shirt for extra VSCOness. Druzy's demeanor is generally a forced sort of poshness, her lips stretching painfully as she smiles almost constantly at whatever Wisty or Alder has to say. Her expressions try to seem gentle and kind, but they appear oily and unnatural to others. She carries herself as best she can, trying to compensate for her clumsiness with long, bluffingly confident strides. None of this is her thing. ACTS Nec sagittis aliquam malesuada bibendum arcu. Nunc id cursus metus aliquam eleifend mi. Tristique et egestas quis ipsum suspendisse ultrices gravida. Tellus cras adipiscing enim eu turpis egestas. Mi ipsum faucibus vitae aliquet. Nullam eget felis eget nunc lobortis mattis aliquam. In cursus turpis massa tincidunt dui ut ornare lectus sit. Turpis massa sed elementum tempus egestas sed sed. Aliquet nec ullamcorper sit amet risus. Vel pretium lectus quam id leo in. Lectus magna fringilla urna porttitor rhoncus. STORY Nec sagittis aliquam malesuada bibendum arcu. Nunc id cursus metus aliquam eleifend mi. Tristique et egestas quis ipsum suspendisse ultrices gravida. Tellus cras adipiscing enim eu turpis egestas. Mi ipsum faucibus vitae aliquet. Nullam eget felis eget nunc lobortis mattis aliquam. In cursus turpis massa tincidunt dui ut ornare lectus sit. Turpis massa sed elementum tempus egestas sed sed. Aliquet nec ullamcorper sit amet risus. Vel pretium lectus quam id leo in. Lectus magna fringilla urna porttitor rhoncus. MAGIC Nec sagittis aliquam malesuada bibendum arcu. Nunc id cursus metus aliquam eleifend mi. Tristique et egestas quis ipsum suspendisse ultrices gravida. Tellus cras adipiscing enim eu turpis egestas. Mi ipsum faucibus vitae aliquet. Nullam eget felis eget nunc lobortis mattis aliquam. In cursus turpis massa tincidunt dui ut ornare lectus sit. Turpis massa sed elementum tempus egestas sed sed. Aliquet nec ullamcorper sit amet risus. Vel pretium lectus quam id leo in. Lectus magna fringilla urna porttitor rhoncus. MISC Nec sagittis aliquam malesuada bibendum arcu. Nunc id cursus metus aliquam eleifend mi. Tristique et egestas quis ipsum suspendisse ultrices gravida. Tellus cras adipiscing enim eu turpis egestas. Mi ipsum faucibus vitae aliquet. Nullam eget felis eget nunc lobortis mattis aliquam. In cursus turpis massa tincidunt dui ut ornare lectus sit. Turpis massa sed elementum tempus egestas sed sed. Aliquet nec ullamcorper sit amet risus. Vel pretium lectus quam id leo in. Lectus magna fringilla urna porttitor rhoncus. PHOTOS Nec sagittis aliquam malesuada bibendum arcu. Nunc id cursus metus aliquam eleifend mi. Tristique et egestas quis ipsum suspendisse ultrices gravida. Tellus cras adipiscing enim eu turpis egestas. Mi ipsum faucibus vitae aliquet. Nullam eget felis eget nunc lobortis mattis aliquam. In cursus turpis massa tincidunt dui ut ornare lectus sit. Turpis massa sed elementum tempus egestas sed sed. Aliquet nec ullamcorper sit amet risus. Vel pretium lectus quam id leo in. Lectus magna fringilla urna porttitor rhoncus. Category:MudWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Raybean) Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress